Platonique
by Dairen
Summary: Three-shot, Yaoi. Que se passe-t-il lorsque des personnalités diamétralement opposées s'entrechoquent ? Eh bien, rien du tout. Le calme total. Mais, un jour ou l'autre, ça déborde toujours.


Un homme se présenta à sa porte. Il portait une chemise complètement sale et un pantalon dans le même état, aussi horrible que des haillons. Ses énormes lunettes rondes le rendait encore plus répugnant, voire ridicule. Ses longs cheveux tels des algues lui tombant jusqu'à la nuque avaient été épargnés. Ils étaient propres, brillant et soyeux. Toutes sortes de substances dont je ne voudrais jamais savoir le nom tâchaient ça et là, certainement de la farine puisqu'il semblait bien pâle en comparaison à son cou de couleur mate. Et sa pseudo-allure peu assuré le fit soupirer un bon nombre de fois. Exaspérant, le mot parfait pour le définir.

« **Je viens vous porter un message de la part du Comte.** » Fit celui-ci, sans même faire preuve de politesse. Il arborait plutôt un sourire narquois. A dire que ce sourire faisait parti intégrante de lui, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

« **Et c'est quoi ce message ?** » Quant à l'homme aux cheveux étrangement écarlate, il était complètement blasé. Le gentil monsieur « bien habillé » était à croquer avec son petit sourire malgré l'état dans lequel il se présentait devant lui. Mais l'écarlate n'en montra rien.

« _J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer concernant votre boulot._ _»_

La touffe rouge sang ne changea pas le moins du monde sa petite expression je-m'en-foutiste. _Ces blagues étaient à chier._

« **Ah d'accord. Et quel sort exactement je vais subir ?** » Son visage toujours de glace, indifférent aux propos de l'interlocuteur. Même si, dans sa tête, il parlait à toute allure comme un cinglé se faisant violence pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire, comme par exemple, rougir à chaque fois que le mate lui lançait un regard, ne voulant aucunement avouer son attirance.

« **Ça parle pas de toi, crétin ! Laisse-moi rentrer ! C'est juste la même phrase que j'dois répéter trois cents fois par jour. Boulot de merde...** »

Avec un faux sourire aussi accueillant que possible, l'écarlate le laissa entrer dans sa demeure pour ensuite lui asséner un poing dans le ventre. Punition d'être malpoli. Il faisait extrêmement attention à la politesse, le mate le savait mais il en avait se rendirent dans la salle à manger en longeant les couloirs. Le spectacle devait sûrement être horrible pour l'invité. Des ordures de toutes sortes traînaient au sol. Des canettes, des emballages de mes repas à emporter, les vêtements dégageant une forte odeur de sueur jonchaient et s'amassaient un peu partout formant des amas considérables de.. dégoût. L'odeur insupportable règnait dans toute la maison, l'odeur qui signifiait le mélange de tout ça. L'impassible s'en fichait pas mal de ranger ses affaires, de toute façon,il était rarement chez moi, souvent en voyages d'affaires. Le ménage n'était pas dans ses priorités... Il préférait mater son invité qui découvrait avec horreur la maison.

« **Mikoto, t'es sérieux là ?! Tu pourrais foutre un peu moins le bordel.** »

« **Hm... Ouais.** »

Le mate se mit à donner quelques coups de pieds dans les tas d'ordures. Il regroupa les ordures dans un coin. A le voir,on devinait qu'il était un fou du ménage, un maniaque. Son expression ne disait rien de bon pour son hôte. Celui-ci partit, disant vouloir se changer, àson aise, comme s'il était chez lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. A la très grande surprise de son hôte, l'homme devant était méconnaissable. Plus aucun haillon ne l'enserrait. Plus de poussières ou de je-ne-sais-quoi qui salissaient sa peau qui fut dévoiler sous son plus beau jour. Devenue mate, propre et douce (on le devinait à l'oeil, il prenait bien soin de lui). Plus de lunettes ringardes, juste un visage fin et raffiné. Le personnage crasseux qu'il avait accueilli plus tôt portait à présent un costard noir flamboyant ainsi qu'un beau couvre-chef assorti, comme dans les soirées. Il aspirait la classe.

« **Je baverai presque là...** » S'écria-t-il tout bas. Evidemment, il ne le dirait jamais haut et fort, il avait trop de fierté pour.

Les joues de son invité se rosirent, elles aussi sans s'en rendre compte. Ledit Mikoto n'était pas très discret. Le mate y fit tout de même abstraction pour ne pas le froisser.

« **... Bref, p-passons! Alors, on y va, Mi-ko-to ?!** » S'écria celui-ci malicieusement en remettant en place ses cheveux en tentant d'ignorer les derniers dires du Mikoto. Il peinait à cacher qu'il était gêné et flatté.

Mikoto le regardait fixement sans savoir quoi répondre. La seule pensée qui arriva à mon cerveau fut « Il est trop beau. » Bloqué sur la beauté de son invité, les propos de son invité n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à son cerveau, de ce fait, il ne put qu'émettre un son.

« **Hein ?!** »

« **Oh eh ! Tu m'avais promis une sortie pour que je te montre Road, l'amie pas crédible, tu te souviens ?!** »

Celui-ci se mit à crier et bouder dans tous les sens, déçu du manque de réaction. Il entraîna son ami pour se changer, l'aida rapidement et le tira, excité comme un fou, hors de la maison. Mikoto, lui, semblait toujours dans la lune et le mate savait pourquoi et ne put s'empêcher de dire un « Je sais, je suis trop beau gosse. », les joues légérement rosies.

Habillé comme il le faut, Mikoto poussa la porte du restaurant suivi par le Monsieur J'ai-la-classe. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une table à bavarder et se fondre dans la masse autour d'un doux breuvage, du champomy.

A la table se trouvait diverses amis des amis des amis et même quelques inconnus qui s'étaient incrustés, attirés par l'ambiance faussement joyeuse. Les deux protagonistes ne les connaissaient sûrement pas et ne cherchaient plus à s'intégrer, las de jouer la comédie. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il attendait une certaine Road et après cette attente, ils en avaient conclus qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Ils avaient donc tenté de s'esquisser en toute discrétion mais furent stoppés dans leur élan par une petite fille à la chevelure toute mauve.

« **Tyki-chan ! Hé! Le Monsieur en costard noir ete à la peau toute moche !** » S'époumona avec joie celle-ci, à l'entrée du restaurant en faisant de gigantesques signes. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'interpellé pour plonger ses énormes yeux globuleux tout aussi mauve dans ceux de Tyki.

« **... Tu te montres que maintenant. T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais être en retard, idiote !** » Il ne perdit pas de temps et offrit à la gamine une belle étreinte. Fraternelle. Comme deux frères feraient. « **Pour ta gouverne, t'as la même peau toute moche.** »

« **Je m'étais perdue.** »

« **Bon! Je te présente Mikoto. Il est un peu... aphasique avec les étrangers mais tu verras, il est adorable...** » Enonça celui-ci sans même mesurer l'impact de ses paroles. A croire qu'il avait oublié la présence du concerné juste derrière lui, qui fulminait de rage.

« **... C'est lui ...?** » S'enquit la mauve montrant du doigt une bouille écarlate.

« **Oui... Il n'est pas trop de bonne humeur... mais en vrai, il est sympa..** » A vrai dire, il en doutait un peu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il osa jeter un regard à Mikoto qui était survolté tel un animal en cage de voir un tel retard et nonchalance chez la jeune fille. Oui, il mettait de l'importance à la politesse, surtout pendant une première rencontre. « **...Pourquoi tu ne parles pas, Mikoto ...**?!» Il fut gratifié d'un magnifique silence et par un regard noir. Mikoto ne deigna même pas lancer un coup d'oeil à la nouvelle arrivante.

« **... Tu es sûr de toi ?** »

« **... C'est qu'il aime pas trop qu'on le fasse attendre.** » Tyki leur proposa de sortir du restaurant pour prendre l'air et pouvoir s'éloigner de cette aura maléfique qui entourait son ami. Road accepta l'offre volontier et ils sortirent de l'établissement sans se soucier de l'écarlate, qui sortit après eux pour rentrer chez lui, consterné.

Bien sûr, Tyki ne tourna même pas le dos pour le voir s'en aller. Il le connaissait que trop bien et choisit de l'ignorer pour finir la soirée avec son amie. Le soir arriverait et il retrouverait son ami calmé.

« **Il est pas très commode.** » Fit Road en tentant de ne pas froisser son interlocuteur qui le connaissant, n'aimait pas qu'on critique ses proches. Elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit qui ne signifiait que de l'embarras.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis sur un banc à discuter comme de bons vieux amis.

« **Je trouve aussi...** » Avoua-t-il, songeur. « Il a des principes un peu... précis... »

« **Il est comment avec toi ?** » La fillette mit cette rencontre de côté retrouvant soudainement sa bonne humeur, balança frénétiquement ses jambes dans le vide, comme s'ils pouvaient se détacher de son corps.

« **Il est très direct que parfois, ça en est vexant. Au début, il était super froid mais ça s'est amélioré. En vrai, il est attentionné, gentil et... Il adore me contredire pour m'énerver et...** » Il s'arrêta. Il pouvait passer des heures à décrire son ami avec un sourire d'idiot sur la figure mais il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder pour ne pas rendre trop barbante la discussion. Il devait aussi rentrer rapidement avant que le concerné ne le tue... Il scruta la réaction de la fillette et il la vit avec un sourire malicieux, malsain même, ancré sur son minois.

« **Q-Quoi ?!** »

« **Vous semblez bien proche... Se pourrait-il que vous ayez une relation plus... intime ?** » Une des mains du mate vint bloquer sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge que ceux de la chevelure de Mikoto. Road avait deviné juste. Elle enleva sa main pour découvrir son joli sourire narquois. Face à la maigre réaction de celui-ci qui s'empourprait de plus belles, elle ria d'un rire abusé.

« **Alors, c'est comme ça !** » Gueula-t-elle entre deux fous rires. « **Mais vous vez fait plein de choses à ce que je vois...** » La fillette manqua de s'étouffer ce qui fit fuir le mate. Il rentra tout simplement chez Mikoto, ignorant les rires moqueurs de son amie profondément vexé. Aucun tact. Qui plus est, Mikoto était juste un ami rien de plus, bien qu'il voulait plus que ça.

A son retour, Tyki toqua à la porte sans réponse. Il ne douta évidemment pas de l'humeur ténébreuse de son ami et prépara un plan afin de passer sa soirée en toute serenité. Il défonça la porte et disparut dans la maison à la recherche de Mikoto. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver en train de grignoter devant le frigo tel un rongeur affamé. Tyki manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Il fut rapidement stoppé dans son élan par un regard empli de mépris.

« **... Je croyais que tu rentrerais plus tard.** » Lâcha l'écarlate, partagé entre la colère et l'embarras.

« **Bah, je pensais que t'allais me passer un savon donc je suis rentré plus tôt.** » Marmonna-t-il, amusé par la réaction de celui-ci. « **... Tu aurais aussi pu réfouler ta petite faim et être un peu plus civilisé...** » S'écria Tyki.

Une nouvelle fois gratifié d'un regard haineux. Tyki soupira, excédé par le manque de réaction de l'écarlate. Il ne souriait donc jamais ? Il n'arrivait quasiment jamais à le faire sortir de ses gonds, toujours blasé, impassible et taciturne. A croire que ça ne lui faisait rien d'être avec lui Aucun changement. Aucune avancée dans leur relation, pensa-t-il, persuadé qu'il se passerait quelque chose après quelques mois. Seulement, l'écarlate s'obstinait à maintenir une limite entre eux. Le mate qui est du genre tétû et persistant avait poursuivit ses efforts jusque-là, se décourageait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, à part lui déclarer expréssement son amour pour l'écarlate, qui d'ailleurs était né de nulle part, d'un simple coup d'oeil. Ce qu'on pourrait dire d'un coup de foudre. Mais il ne le ferait pas, ça semblait trop irréel et ordinaire pour lui. Il le dirait à sa façon mais pas à ce stade où les choses stagnaient.

Le mate se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, dans le salon abandonnant lâchement l'écarlate et sans prêter attention aux masses de déchets qu'il écrasait. Il tenta de sombrer dans un doux sommeil pour se consoler. Road avait raison, il n'était pas très commode.

« **Tyki !** »

Il ne voulut pas répondre, pris dans son coup de mou.

« **Tyki ! Tyki ! Réveille-toi !** » Insista la voix. Il sentit des mains doucement le secouer pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« **Quoi ?** » Machouilla-t-il à demi-voix, irrité par ces appels incessants qui lui empêchait de s'évader.

« **... J'ai qu-quelque chose à te dire.** » Bafouilla la voix, timide.

« **Quoi ?!** » Répéta le mate, à moitié endormi, il ne reconnut pas à qui il s'adressait. Il était surtout pressé qu'on arrête de le déranger.

Il entendit la voix s'étouffer puis disparaître. Soulagé que celle-ci ait lâché prise, il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres qu'il ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre. D'autres lèvres. Qui puisaient, étaient délicieuses, délicates et chaudes. Succulentes même, ce qui le fit répondre à ses douces lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit l'écarlate cachant une partie de son visage, extrêmement gêné par son acte. Son visage était aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Tyki n'en croyait pas ses yeux, _qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_

« **Que...** »

« **Ferme là, s'il te plaît.** » Bredouilla-t-il, les mains cachant entièrement son visage. Beaucoup trop embarassé. « A-Arrête de bouder, maintenant... »

« **Mais je boude pas !** » Tyki était beaucoup trop heureux à ce moment-là. Ainsi, il ne vivait pas un amour à sens unique. Quelque chose se passait, enfin il l'espérait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une simple blague de mauvais goût. Sa tête se mit à surchauffer tellement elle créait des scénarios, tous déjantés les uns que les autres. Un sourire d'idiot s'incrusta sur son fin visage, empli de joie.

L'écarlate sortit du salon, voulant stopper toute cette scène, honteux. Tyki ne le laissa pas faire et l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramèner vers lui. Il lui planta un baiser pour le faire taire et profiter de ce moment. Mikoto ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de son ami qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec celle-ci. Celles se démêlèrent et s'entremélèrent d'un rythme effréné jusqu'à que les deux jeunes hommes aient besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Tyki se félicita de cet échange buccale, comblé. Au contraire de Mikoto, qui lui, semblait blessé.

« **Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » Interrogea le mate, étonné et à la fois déçu de cette réaction. _Alors, ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût_ , pensa celui-ci avec un couteau dans le coeur. Il n'aurait pas dû espérer autant.

« **Rien.** » L'écarlate se libéra du mate et se déroba dans la cuisine, silencieusement cachant son visage laissant un Tyki déçu et dans l'incompréhension.

Après ça, Tyki s'était rendormi dans le canapé, recroquevillé en boule, démoralisé. Il s'était retenu pendant toute la nuit de verser des larmes. Il ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer, pas à son âge, en tout cas. Ce qui lui valut une nuit blanche , sans fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Quant à Mikoto, il s'était enfermé dans la cuisine et Dieu sait ce qu'il faisait. A l'aube, Tyki entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de se refermer. Il le fuyait. Tyki sentit tout de suite qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenu ici, qu'il serait la personne à éviter dans la vie de Mikoto puisqu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il aimait les hommes, chose qu'il avait tenté de cacher. Il devait certainement le trouver dégoûtant. Il profita de son absence pour, lui aussi, s'esquiver de la vie de Mikoto.

« **Je me suis fait rejeter alors que j'ai encore rien dit...** » Conclut-il.

Il prit soin de reprendre tout objet lui appartenant dans la maison et en sortit discrètement. Il était encore très tôt et Tyki ne savait plus quoi faire. Aller chez Road était sûrement la bonne solution et c'est qu'il fut. A voir son apparence, personne aurait cru que la gamine avait plus d'une dizaine d'années, elle en avait bien plus. La fillette possédait une grande demeure sombre, éloigné de toute civilisation ce qui donnerait un repos au mate.

« **Euuh.. Tu t'es fait jeter ?!** » Devina-elle, à voir sa tête, un sourcil arqué. Elle le laissa s'installer, bras croisés. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, d'après ce qu'elle avait, ils étaient assez fusionnels. Et Tyki était fou de son aphasique.

« **Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin de dormir.** » S'écria-t-il, las. Il s'assit à l'une des chaises autour d'une table et observa son nouvel environnement. La maison était bien grande pour une seule personne. Elle possédait d'innombrables pièces, quasiment toutes identiques. C'est-à-dire, une table avec des chaises, une armoire et un lit, mis à part d'une salle de bain et de la cuisine.

« **C'est chez moi! Réponds-moi** ! » Insista la mauve, de plus en plus inquiète pour son ami, qui habituellement serait heureux et n'hésitait pas à la faire chier et qui au contraire, broyait du noir au point de venir loger chez elle.

« **Mh.** »

Elle le fusilla du regard pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite explication. Elle savait seulement que c'était en rapport avec l'écarlate et ça l'agaçait d'être dans l'ignorance. A la fin, Tyki lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, en faisant bien attention de ne lui lancer un regard. Il lui tournait le dos. Road compatit à sa situation et l'enlaça tendrement pour ensuite le laisser tranquille. Elle sortit de la salle et s'adonna à ses activités quotidiennes, manger, s'ennuyer et se doucher tout en pensant à son ami. Elle finit même par regretter ses propos d'hier soir qui avait sûrement vexé Tyki.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Tyki en avait perdu le compte, toujours coincé dans la tristesse. Pendant ces journées, il n'avait même pas quitter sa chambre, assis sur une chaise, à ne rien faire, plongé dans ses songes. Il n'avait fait que se lamenter sur son sort, sur ses actes. Il regrettait toutes ses actions et avances vers Mikoto. Il n'aurait même p as du l'approcher et lui parler malgré son regard charmeur avec son fin visage et ses cheveux rayonnants au soleil. Il avait pensé à la réaction de l'écarlate lorsqu'il découvrirait sa maison vide, sans le Tyki.

Road avait tenté de l'en faire sortir à maintes reprises, en vain. Il restait cloîtrer sur sa piteuse petite chaise à contempler le mur qui était complètement initéréssant. Blanc et sans décoration. Il refusait de manger et de boire.

« **Sale croûton, bouge! Oublie cet aphasique!** » S'énerva-t-elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement de Tyki, qui ne s'avouait habituellement jamais vaincu. Il avait toujours son air d'inacessible et mesquin. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une poupée sans vie.

« **Viens t'amuser, imbécile.** » Vociféra la fillette, sur un ton sans appel, il suivit tout de même ses ordres pour qu'elle arrête de le faire chier et elle comptait bien lui faire oublier la source de son accablement.

La fillette le conduisit dans la cuisine rempli de pâtisseries qu'elle avait préparé avec le plus grand soin... Oui, elle s'ennuyait extrêmement quand elle ne travaillait pas. Tyki qui tentait maladroitement de sortir de sa torpeur, fut touché par ce geste malgré sa mine déconfite qu'il affichait continuellement ces derniers temps. Il lui exprima un faible merci qu'il regretta puisqu'elle lui avait flanqué un gâteau en pleine face. Ce n'était donc pas pour manger qu'elle les avait préparé... Il s'en réjouit; quelque chose pour se défouler l'aiderait bien. Tyki tentait de s'amuser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'amusait à barbouiller le visage enchanté de la mauve qui maugréait des paroles inaudibles. Elle avait fait le mauvais choix de faire toutes ces pâtisseries. Tyki retrouva son air d'antan, à cet instant, ce qui rassura tout de même Road qui rageait. Elle prit d'une main une tarte pour le lui balancer lorsque le téléphone sonna. Déçue d'être interrompue, elle alla en vitesse prendre l'appel qui se trouvait dans le couloir, pour en finir rapidement et pour pouvoir poursuivre allégremment sa vengeance.

« **Allô ? ... C'est bien ici, chez Road ?** » S'enquit une voix rauque et masculine.

« **Euh, oui. Qui est-ce ?** » La mauve fut étonnée que ce ne soit pas son employeur et Tyki, à part eux, personne ne l'appelait. Une infime partie d'elle lui dit qu'elle connaissait cette personne, qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

« **Mikoto Suoh.** » Répondit la voix, stressé.

Une colère noire emportait la fillette. Alors, la personne au bout du fil était celle qui avait pourri la vie de Tyki, ces dernières semaines. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au début puisqu'il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle mais elle le haissait déjà. Sans même le connaître. De toute façon, il avait rendu Tyki dans un piteux état et ne pouvait que le hair. Elle fulminait de rage pendant que Tyki sortit une tête de l'entrée de la cuisine, impatient.

« **Connard, il fait du mal à Tyki et tu oses appeler ! Mais crève !** » S'écria-t-elle, acerbe. Elle le dit tellement d'un ton glacial qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même. Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Elle repartit, les poings serrés vers la cuisine.

« **Qui s'était ?** »

« **Personne. Personne Tyki-chan...** »

Elle prit une décision. Déterminée. La mauve se mit en tête d'éloigner l'écarlate du mate, haineuse. A n'importe quel prix. Elle ne le laisserait plus transformer son ami en sac à patates.


End file.
